One Thousand Paper Cranes -千羽鶴-
by shining minsu
Summary: Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya menangkap sederet tulisan di salah satu sayap bangau tersebut. Membayangkan orang macam apa yang sedemikian tidak mempunyai kegiatan hingga membuat 921 buah bangau dari kertas origami. / DBSK FF / GS / Slight!Minsu slight!YunJae


**Tittle : ****千羽鶴 – ****A Thousand Paper Crane**

**Author : ~Shining Minsu**

**Rating : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : 1shoot**

**Character :**

**Jung Yunho**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Kim Junsu**

**Shim Changmin**

**Warning : **_**Genderswitch**_** for Junsu and Jaejoong, miss-typo, IT'S JUST A FICTION! **

**A/N : DLDR, that's simple.**

**This fic is dedicated for my dear sister who lived at Bandung. *wink***

**oOo**

10 Januari 2013

Yunho berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan menuju kampus barunya. Dengan lokasi apartemennya yang tergolong dekat dari kampus barunya ini membuatnya lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang naik sepeda. Hari yang masih pagi dan udara yang masih segar membuatnya bersemangat belajar di hari pertamanya kampus. Pilihannya untuk kembali berkampus di Korea memang tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya disini dia bisa beradaptasi dengan baik dibandingkan saat berada di Virginia sebelumnya.

Sruuuk..

Yunho segera menundukkan kepalanya saat ia merasakan kaki kanannya menginjak sesuatu.

"Eh? Bangau kertas?", bisiknya heran saat ia menemukan bangau dari kertas origami berwarna merah. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yunho pun menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil bangau kertas yang sempat dia injak barusan.

'bangau ke 921'

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya saat matanya menangkap sederet tulisan di salah satu sayap bangau tersebut. Membayangkan orang macam apa yang sedemikian kurang kegiatan hingga membuat bangau hingga 921 buah.

"Etto.. Jogiyo..", panggil seorang gadis dengan piyama yang berada di belakangnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ne?", balas Yunho sambil membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Itu.. bangauku", ujar gadis tadi pada Yunho yang kini memandangi gadis yang masih memakai piyama dengan boneka lumba-lumbanya itu tanpa berkedip.

"Ne...", gumam Yunho tanpa sadar. Keningnya berkerut melihat penampilan aneh gadis di hadapannya itu. Suhu pagi ini cukup dingin mengingat musim gugur sudah dimulai, namun gadis itu berkeliaran sepagi ini hanya dengan piyama, boneka lumba-lumba birunya serta sandal tidur .

"M-mianhamnida.. Tapi aku ingin mengambil bangauku", ucap gadis itu takut-takut sambil menatap bangau merah yang kini berada di tangan Yunho.

"Eh? kau bilang apa tadi?", tanya balik Yunho yang tidak menangkap perkataan gadis itu sama sekali.

"Itu milikku.. bangauku..", ucap gadis berpiyama itu lagi dan kali ini seraya mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah bangau merah di tangan Yunho.

"Eoh? Bangau ini?" tanya balik Yunho seraya menyodorkan bangau merah yang sempat ia injak sebelumnya.

"Te..Terima kasih", ucap gadis itu pelan dan nyaris berbisik lalu menundukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama. Oh ya maaf, tadi bangaumu sempat terinjak olehku.", balas Yunho dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting bangauku yang ke 921 sudah kutemukan lagi. Terima kasih sekali lagi.", ujar gadis berpiyama itu lagi dengan nada ceria dan langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Bangau ke 921? Sulit dipercaya".

**oOo**

"Yunho sayang? Kami akan pergi mengurus dokumen kepindahanmu yang belum selesai di Virginia selama beberapa hari. Oh ya, mobilmu akan datang nanti sore. Tidak apa-apa kan kami tinggal?", terang ibu Yunho sembari mengecup kening anak semata wayangnya.

"Ne, gwenchana ibu", balas Yunho dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian wanita yang sudah kepala empat itu menarik anak semata wayangnya itu ke dalam pelukan erat. Hatinya sedikit tak rela kalau harus berpisah dengan anaknya itu. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi wanita itu untuk bepergian bersama sang suamin dalam rangka pertemuan bisnis di luar negri.

"Sudahlah sayang. Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan Yunho lewat video call kan?", ujar ayah Yunho menginterupsi.

"Ah, benar juga. Ibu pasti akan merindukan anak ibu yang tampan ini.", kata ibu Yunho seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh tinggi anaknya.

"Hahaha, aku memang selalu membuat siapapun merindukanku ibu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoochun ne ibu?", timpal Yunho dan dibalas decakan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

"Ck, arraseo. Kami berangkat Yunho ah Jaga dirimu..", ujar ayah Yunho seraya masuk ke mobilnya disusul oleh ibunya. Yunho tersenyum sambil terus menatap mobil yang membawa kedua orangtuanya hingga tak terlihat lagi begitu berbelok di ujung jalan.

"Okay, saatnya berangkat!"

**oOo**

"Hee?! Lagi-lagi gadis piyama itu. Apa dia selalu menjatuhkan origaminya tiap pagi?", gumam Yunho heran sambil memandangi gadis yang kemarin ia temui dan kini lagi-lagi memungut bangau kertas berwarna merah lagi di tempat yang sama dengan piyama, boneka lumba-lumba dan sandal tidur.

Namun kali ini ia bisa melihat jelas senyuman di bibir plump gadis yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu dan bisa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Bangau ke 921. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu bangau nakal. Sekarang aku bisa membuat bangau berikutnya.", bisik gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri namun masih cukup keras untuk dapat Yunho dengar dari posisinya sekarang.

"Mwo? Jadi itu bangau ke 921 lagi?", gumam Yunho yang heran tanpa sadar.

"Ne?", sahut gadis berpiyama itu pelan karena merasa ada berbicara padanya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Yunho.

"E-eh? Annyeonghaseyo.", sapa Yunho ramah dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh gadis tersebut.

"Nde. Kau siapa? Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahmu.", tanya gadis itu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka lumba-lumbanya. Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya, apa gadis itu tidak mengingatnya? Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu.

Namun belum sempat Yunho menyuarakan balasannya, handphonenya lebih dulu berdering.

"Yoboseyo", sapa Yunho ramah.

"Mwo?! Shit! Aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 14! Bilang pada pelatih aku akan datang sekarang!", ujar Yunho panik dan sedetik kemudian ia menutup telepon.

Yunho pun dengan sedikit terburu-buru langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Maaf, aku sudah terlambat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!", lalu segera berlari menuju kampusnya meninggalkan gadis berpiyama tadi.

"Sekarang.. tanggal 14?", gumam gadis itu tak percaya.

**oOo**

"Yunho ah? Kenapa tidak menggunakan mobilmu hm? Apa kau tidak suka modelnya?", tanya ayah Yunho yang heran melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya yang lagi-lagi tidak memakai mobil barunya untuk berangkat ke kampus.

"Ani, aku sangat menyukainya ayah. Terima kasih sarapannya ibu. Aku berangkat!" ucap Yunho terburu-buru dan berlalu setelah mengecup pipi ayah serta ibunya. Yunho berlari keluar apartemen sambil mengunyah sandwich sarapannya yang belum sempat ia habiskan.

"Aish, sayang. Anak itu jadi sibuk sekali sejak bergabung dengan tim basket. Padahal kita sampai mempercepat urusan kita hingga kita hanya sehari disana.", ujar ibu Yunho sembari mendengus sebal.

Sedangkan ayah Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah istrinya yang sedikit kekanakan menurutnya lalu kembali menyeruput kopi seraya membaca koran paginya.

**oOo**

07.10

Yunho berdecak kesal saat memandang jam tangannya. Laki-laki itu pun mempercepat langkahnya.

'Pasti aku telat latihan pagi. Haissh, sial sekali.', rutuknya dalam hati.

Srek..

"What the f**k! Apa ini-aishh!", rutuk Yunho saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu dan sadar kalau yang diinjaknya adalah bangau kertas milik gadis berpiyama yang beberapa hari ini tidak pernah kelihatan lagi saat Yunho berangkat kampus. Dan hal buruknya lagi adalah bangau kertas itu kini tak berbentuk lagi karena diinjak oleh Yunho.

"Haish, kalau ia tahu bangaunya rusak pasti ia marah", gumam Yunho sambil berusaha membetulkan bangau tersebut.

"Kau..", ujar sebuah suara lembut namun penuh penekanan di hadapan Yunho. Suara lembut yang menggelitik pendengaran Yunho dan membuatnya penasaran dengan pemilik suara tersebut.

Yunho menatap gadis yang tampak seumuran dengannya itu dengan kagum tanpa berkedip. Belum pernah ia melihat gadis dengan mata sebulat itu serta bibir yang merah.

Mendadak mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca dan bibir cherry itu bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Dan detik berikutnya Yunho merasa pipinya sangat panas seperti terbakar.

PLAK

"WHAT THE F*CK! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!", bentak Yunho tanpa ragu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu br*ngsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!", balas gadis itu tak kalah sengit lalu menampar pipi Yunho lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Yunho menahan napasnya. Emosinya memuncak sekarang. Kesalahan apa yang dia perbuat hingga ia harus mendapat 2 tamparan dari gadis cantik di pagi hari ini dimana dia juga sedang terlambat mengikuti latihan pagi.

Yunho baru saja hendak berteriak pada gadis cantik kurang ajar yang menamparnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia merasakan pukulan-pukulan lemah disusul dengan isakan tangis memilukan dari gadis aneh yang menamparnya.

"Hiks.. kau.. brengsek.. hiks.. apa yang kau.. lakukan pada adikku.. hiks", ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang memilukan di sela-sela tangisnya.

Yunho terdiam. Laki-laki itu hanyut dalam pikirannya, berusaha mencerna maksud kalimat gadis didepannya barusan.

**oOo**

Flashback

"_Bangau ke 921. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu bangau nakal. Sekarang aku bisa membuat bangau berikutnya.", bisik Junsu pada dirinya sendiri namun masih cukup keras untuk dapat Yunho dengar dari posisi namja itu sekarang._

"_Mwo? Jadi itu bangau ke 921 lagi?", gumam Yunho yang heran tanpa sadar. _

"_Ne?", sahut Junsu pelan karena merasa ada berbicara padanya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangnya._

"_E-eh? Annyeonghaseyo.", sapa Yunho ramah dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Junsu._

"_Nde. Kau siapa? Sepertinya... aku familiar dengan wajahmu.", tanya Junsu seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka lumba-lumbanya. Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya, apa gadis itu tidak mengingatnya? Padahal baru kemarin mereka bertemu._

_Namun belum sempat Yunho menyuarakan balasannya, handphonenya lebih dulu berdering._

"_Yoboseyo", sapa Yunho ramah._

"_Mwo?! Shit! Aku lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 14! Bilang pada pelatih aku akan datang sekarang!", ujar Yunho panik dan sedetik kemudian ia menutup telepon._

_Yunho pun dengan sedikit terburu-buru langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Junsu dan berkata, "Maaf, aku sudah terlambat. Semoga harimu menyenangkan!", lalu segera berlari menuju kampusnya meninggalkan Junsu yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya._

"_Sekarang.. tanggal 14?", gumam Junsu tak percaya. Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Tubuhnya lemas seakan tak bertulang. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan boneka lumba-lumba serta bangau kertas di tangannya. Selanjutnya dengan memaksakan kakinya yang lemas bagai jelly itu, gadis itu berlari kencang ke arah apartemennya. Gadis cantik itu sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan bangau kertas yang akhirnya ia injak tanpa sadar saat berlari. _

Flashback end

**oOo**

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku hanya karena membuat adikmu ingat kemarin itu tanggal berapa? What the fuck! Leluconmu sungguh lucu Kim Jaejoong ssi. Aku bahkan tak mengenal Junsu adikmu whatsoever. Dan demi Tuhan aku bolos latihan pagiku hanya untuk mendengarkan omong kosongmu ini", ujar Yunho sarkastik. Sudah cukup ia menahan kesabarannya hingga beberapa jam hanya untuk bertengkar dengan yeoja gila dan kini ia juga mendengarkan alasan gila dari yeoja bernama Kim Jaejoong.

'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini. Fu*k', batin Yunho.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit di dadanya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Kau merusak semuanya. Hiks.", ucapan Jaejoong terputus ketika lagi-lagi yeoja itu mulai menangis. Ia tak tahu harus mulai menceritakan dari mana. Ia merasa semua yang ia katakan menjadi salah bagi Yunho. Satu sisi dari dirinya ingin menyalahkan Yunho, namja yang baru ia temui, tapi satu sisi lain darinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh egois karena tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan disini. Dadanya sesak dan penuh hingga membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hatinya yang rapuh sudah hancur berkeping-keping sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Yang tersisa kini hanya ceceran dari kepingan-kepingan kecil hatinya dan terus menguatkannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Reflek, Yunho pun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jaejoong serta mengelus punggung gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Mau tak mau Yunho ikut merasakan pedih di dadanya saat ia melihat Jaejoong menangis.

"Maaf aku menyalahkanmu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Maaf. Aku hanya marah. Adikku-hiks.. Junsu sakit Yunho ssi. Dia sakit..", bisik Jaejoong susah payah dengan suaranya yang serak akibat menahan sesak di dadanya serta isak tangis yang memaksa keluar. Yeoja itu meremas baju di bagian punggung Yunho kuat-kuat hingga rasa sesak di dadanya itu dapat teralihkan.

Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan. Namja dengan karisma yang melebihi anak seusianya itu berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya dengan sedikit ragu, "Jaejoong shi. Sebelumnya maafkan aku jika aku lancang. Tapi sebenarnya, adikmu sakit apa...?"

**oOo**

Jaejoong mengisyaratkan Yunho masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Yeoja itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Yunho sejak beberapa menit yang lalu dan Yunho merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Apartemenmu sepi.", komentar Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum hambar mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

"Ayah dan ibuku jarang pulang. Mereka sulit menerima keadaan Junsu. Jadi hanya pelayan yang menemani kami disini. Ah, disini kamar Junsu.", ujar Jaejoong seraya menunjukkan pintu kamar dengan hiasan pintu bergambar lumba-lumba dan jerapah serta tulisan cacing yang terkesan kekanakan untuk yeoja seumur Junsu yang Yunho perkirakan sekarang sudah berumur sekitar 17 tahun.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Junsu dan mempersilakan Yunho masuk. Dan lagi-lagi Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya. Setelah hiasan kamar yang terkesan amat kekanakan, kini giliran pernak-pernik kamar yang didesan seperti layaknya kamar milik anak SD. Yang membedakan kamar ini hanyalah tempat tidur berukuran queen sizenya.

"Ini kamar adikmu?", tanya Yunho heran.

"Ne. Itu Junsu.", jawab Jaejoong seraya menunjuk Junsu yang sedang duduk diantara bonekanya. Gadis itu tampak tengah sibuk melipat kertas origaminya menjadi bentuk bangau.

"Dan kumohon jangan katakan apapun tentang tanggal, sekolah atau apapun. Ikuti saja apa yang Junsu pikirkan.", pinta Jaejoong dengan senyum lemah.

_Jaejoong menatap ragu Yunho, namja yang baru ia kenal beberapa menit lalu. Hatinya ragu apakah tepat jika ia menceritakan perihal Junsu kepada Yunho, namun di sudut hatinya ada sesuatu yang terus menerus berteriak agar ia menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho._

_Jaejoong menyerah pada teriakan itu._

_Setidaknya setelah ia bercerita, hatinya akan lega. Bukan begitu?_

_Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu masih sambil berpikir. Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya yeoja itu mulai bersuara, "Junsu, adikku, dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan besar saat ia bersama tunanganya sejak kecil. Tunangannya itu tewas seketika dalam kecelakaan itu sedangkan Junsu...". Cerita Jaejoong terputus oleh isakan tangisnya. Tubuh rapuh yeoja itu berguncang akibat isak tangisnya yang kian keras._

_Yunho menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk Jaejoong. Sebaliknya ia mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut seraya membisikan kalimat yang menenangkan di telinga gadis tersebut._

"_Junsu.. Adikku itu.. Dia...", ucap Jaejoong putus-putus dikarenakan isak tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti._

"_Sssh.. perlahan-lahan Jaejoong ssi.. Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dulu", bisik Yunho lagi._

"Onnie!", panggil Junsu begitu ia melihat sosok Jaejoong di dekat pintu kamarnya bersama seseorang yang tak ia ketahui.

"Suie. Hahaha. Aku pulang", ujar Jaejoong seraya melambaikan tangannya. Junsu tersenyum lebar lalu berkata, "Selamat datang!".

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Jaejoong seraya mendekati Junsu yang masih sibuk melipat kertas origami.

"Membuat bangau kertas untuk Changmin. Kata orang-orang keinginan kita bisa terkabul kalau kita membuat 1000 bangau kertas. Dan coba tebak sekarang sudah berapa buah yang kubuat?", tanya Junsu semangat.

"Umm.. Mana aku tahu.", balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

"Kakak payah! Aku sedang membuat bangau yang ke 921. Nah selesai!", ujar Junsu bangga seraya memamerkan bangau kertas berwarna kuning dengan angka 921 di salah satu sayapnya.

Jaejoong menahan sesak di dadanya begitu Junsu menunjukkan bangau kertas berwarna merah itu sedangkan Yunho sendiri melebarkan matanya.

_Jaejoong menyeka air mata di sudut matanya begitu ia mulai tenang. Matanya memerah akibat emosi yang membuncah di dadanya meski ia baru saja memulai cerita._

"_Kecelakaan itu..", Jaejoong menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, seraya berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk kembali membuka luka lama itu, "Akibat kcelakaan itu Junsu tidak bisa mengingat kejadian apapun yang baru dialaminya setelah kecelakaan. Tapi sebaliknya, ingatan Junsu sebelum kecelakaan nyaris tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia mengalami anterogade amnesia.", terang Jaejoong dengan senyum pahit diakhir kalimatnya. Jantungnya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Yeoja itu merasakan sesak yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga membuatnya nyaris tak bisa bernapas._

"_K-kau pasti bercanda...", gumam Yunho tidak percaya. Matanya yang sipit membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya._

"Kak, oppa ini siapa?", tanya Junsu dengan nada imutnya. Mata sipitnya menatap Yunho penasaran. Merasa familiar dengan sosok Yunho.

"Heh? Ah, kenalkan, dia teman baruku yang baru pindah ke kelasku tadi pagi Suie. Namanya Yunho. Dia sebangku denganku". Jaejoong menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kirinya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Oh nee. Salam kenal. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Junsu, umur 9 tahun dan aku akan menikah dengan Changmin.", kata Junsu semangat lalu memamerkan senyum lebarnya setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan.

_Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya guna menahan nyeri yang menghantam dadanya lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dalam ingatan adikku, ia masih berusia 9 tahun. Dan baginya, setiap hari adalah tanggal 6 April, sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi...", Jaejoong menutub mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya guna mencegah tangis yang siap meledak kapan saja sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "Padahal itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dan Changmin sudah sangat lama meninggalkannya...". _

_Yeoja cantik itu menggigit kuat-kuat bibirnya guna mengurangi suara isakan yag keluar dari mulutnya meski pada kenyataannya itu tidak terlalu membantu karena Yunho tetap dapat mendengarnya. Isak tangis yang juga menyayat relung hati Yunho tanpa namja tampan itu sadari sepenuhnya._

"_Uljimma Jaejoong ssi.. uljimma", bisik Yunho kembali menenangkan Jaejoong._

"Oh ya onnie, apa Minnie sudah datang? Min bilang ia ingin mengajakku bermain.", ujar Junsu masih dengan nada ceria khas anak kecilnya itu seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercekat, namun dalam sepersekian detik ia dapat menenangkan dirinya dan kembali memikirkan alasan untuk menjalankan skenarionya untuk Junsu. "Err-itu.. Changminnie bilang hari ini ia tidak bisa bermain denganmu. Minnie harus ke apartemen sakit dulu Suie.", ucapnya lancar meski di awal ada jeda cukup lama untuknya berpikir. Hal yang bagus adalah Junsu tidak menyadarinya.

"_Beberapa tahun sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Changmin, namja yang disukai Junsu terkena leukimia dan Junsu bilang akan membuat 1000 bangau kertas agar Changmin bisa sembuh. Dan sekarang yang diingat Junsu terakhir kali adalah ia sedang membuat bangau kertas yang ke-921. Hingga sekarang entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia membuat bangau yang ke-921 dan melupakannya", lanjut Jaejoong dengan wajahnya yang tambah pucat akibat lelah menangis. Yeoja cantik itu menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan kecilnya lalu menoleh ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah._

"_Dia selalu mudah melupakan sesuatu. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bisa mengulang kalimatku ketika kami sedang berbicara. Ia selalu lupa apa yang sedang kami bicarakan di tengah pembicaraan.", kata Jaejoong seraya memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa kecil, meski hatinya masih meronta sakit karena telah membuka luka lamanya._

"_Kau kuat sekali. Kalau seandainya aku disisimu pasti aku lebih memilih seperti yang dilakukan orangtuamu. Menyibukkan diri daripada harus menghadapi hidup seperti itu", tutur Yunho tulus._

"_Terima kasih.", balas Jaejoong pelan seraya tersenyum tipis._

"Onnie.. Apa kau melihat bangauku yang ke 100?", tanya Junsu dengan tatapan polos anak usia 9 tahun yang bertahan hingga sekarang.

Jaejoong menatap lembut adiknya seraya mengusap poni di wajah imut adiknya itu, "Aku tidak tahu. Coba cari di ruang tengah ne?", katanya dengan diakhiri senyuman. Senyuman yang berbeda 180 derajat dengan kondisi hatinya yang tengah retak dan nyaris tak berbentuk didalam.

"Eum.. Iya! Aku mengerti, terimakasih onnie", balas Junsu seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berkali-kali, imut.

Mau tak mau Yunho ikut tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh 2 kakak beradik tersebut. Ia tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya adik ataupun kakak. Melihat kedua yeoja di depannnya telah membuat bibirnya melengkung ke atas tanpa sadar.

"Nah, bermain disini saja. Buka pintu balkon supaya anginnya masuk ne? Aku dan Yunho oppa ada urusan dulu.", ujar Jaejoong dengan senyumannya.

"Ne, Supaya angin masuk dan kamarku sejuuuuuukk..", ujar Junsu cepat tanpa jeda. Jaejoong tersenyum makin lebar.

"Onnie ada di perpustakaan ayah dengan Yunho oppa. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil onnie saja.", tukas Jaejoong seraya keluar bersama Yunho dari kamar Junsu.

"Hm", gumam Junsu seraya tersenyum hingga membuat mata sipitnya makin sipit. Dan membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar melewatkan sudut mata adiknya dengan cahaya yang meredup dan tekanan yang amat berat disana.

**oOo**

Senyum milik Junsu memudar begitu sosok Jaejoong menghilang di balik pintu. Dengan nafas yang berat dan terengah-engah gadis manis itu menatap kosong dan datar sehelai robekan kertas koran yang muncul di bawah tempat tidurnya.

'(3/1/2005) Sebuah kecelakaan terjadi di depan Shinki Elementary School. Kecelakaan tersebut menimpa 2 siswa sekolah dasar tersebut, korban dengan inisial CM (7 tahun) tewas ditempat sedangkan teman korban dengan inisial JS (8 tahun) mengalami luka berat dengan gegar otak dan saat ini sedang menjalani perawatan intensif di unit ICCU Seoul Hospital'

Hatinya kembali menjerit saat membacanya. Junsu meremas kertas tersebut dan melemparnya keras-keras hingga mengenai pintu lemari yang langsung terbuka dengan begitu mudahnya karena kuncinya yang rusak. Lemari besar berisi beberapa toples berukuran amat besar yang berisi ribuan, ratusan ribu dan bahkan jutaan bangau kertas yang Junsu buat selama 8 tahun ini.

Junsu meringis. Dadanya sesak dan nyeri di saat yang bersamaan.

Bangau kertas yang tanpa ia sadari sudah lama sekali genap seribu buah. Namun pada akhirnya harapannya tidak pernah terkabul. Namja yang ia sukai tidak pernah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Sekalipun tidak pernah.

Junsu meraih cutter yang biasa ia gunakan untuk memotong kertas origami dan menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya dalam-dalam. Namun meski begitu sakit di dadanya masih juga tidak teralihkan.

Hatinya sudah sangat hancur hingga takkan mungkin pecahan-pecahannya itu disatukan kembali.

"Sudah berapa tahun yang terlewat tanpa aku menyadari kalau kau tidak ada Min?", bisiknya lemah. Tubuh Junsu bergidik saat melihat darah yang mengucur deras dari tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa otak sialan ini justru membuatku melupakanmu. Membutakan diriku dengan sosokmu yang tak pernah ada.", bisik Junsu kembali. Kali ini sambil berusaha menyayat pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah lemas dan amat sulit digerakkan akibat putusnya beberapa urat syaraf di sana. Junsu menangis. "Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi..", bisik Junsu diantara isakan tangisnya.

Di usahanya menyayat tangan kanannya yang ketiga kali Junsu menyerah, tangan kirinya sudah sangat lemas dan tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Jadi ia membiarkan tangan kanannya hanya tersayat dengan luka yang tidak sedalam tangan kirinya. Tetapi tetap saja darah terus mengalir dari tiap sayatan di kedua tangannya. Pandangan matanya mengabur.

Junsu memejamkan matanya saat merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat tiba-tiba saja menghujam kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum akibat ia paksakan untuk mengingat sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia ingat hingga membuatnya putus asa.

Junsu membuka matanya masih sambil meringis. Dengan sisa tenaganya yang tersisa ia berjalan ke arah pintu balkon dan mendorongnya pelan hingga terbuka. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau darah dari kedua tangannya mengotori kaca pintu balkon tersebut.

Namun begitu tangannya menyentuh pagar pembatas balkon apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja Junsu menyipitkan matanya dan memandang sekitarnya bingung. Clueless. Ia lupa apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan menatap sekitarnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku sedang apa disini?", ringis Junsu seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Lagi, amnesia anterogade yang ia derita membuatnya lupa.

**oOo**

"Aku minta maaf sudah membentakmu sebelumnya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya kalau ternyata kondisi Junsu sshi begitu. Aku minta maaf", ujar Yunho menyuarakan penyesalannya setelah ia mengetahui semuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Maafkan aku Yunho ssi.", balas Jaejoong.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, masih merasa tidak enak pada gadis di hadapannya yang sempat ia maki-maki.

"Err.. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang.", kata Yunho akhirnya.

"Tidak ingin makan sore disini?", tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Kupikir lain kali.", jawab Yunho sedikit kikuk. Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapinya. "Akan kuantar sampai depan apartemen. Kau mau berpamitan dulu dengan Junsu?".

"Iya, kalau boleh.", sahut Yunho. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengisyaratkan Yunho untuk mengikutinya ke kamar Junsu terlebih dulu.

**oOo**

Junsu menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan dan sedang terjadi disini. Kepalanya terasa amat sakit dan tangannya mati rasa.

Namun diantara rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya serta pandangannya yang makin mengabur akibat kehilangan banyak kehilangan darah, Junsu dapat melihat dengan jelas Changmin di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

Junsu terkesiap, hatinya hangat seketika itu juga dan ia sama sekali melupakan rasa sakit di kepalanya lagi. Junsu berusaha menggapai tangan Changmin dan disaat itu juga ia mendengar Jaejoong berteriak di belakangnya.

"JUNSU! OH TUHAN!"

Junsu tak sempat melihat Jaejoong yang menampakkan wajah yang begitu pucat akibat panik dan ketakutan.

'Kenapa onnie berteriak?' batin Junsu bingung. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia berada di tempat yang dikelilingi cahaya berwarna putih.

"Hei lumba-lumba bodoh. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi", bisik sosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kulit berwarna tan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya itu tampak sangat tampan dengan mismatch eyesnya. Laki-laki yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari apa yang diingat Junsu. Changmin.

Junsu cemberut dan bibirnya ia majukan tanpa sadar. Namun sedetik kemudian Junsu tertawa kecil. "Kau tampak sangat tua dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu Min".

Changmin tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Junsu. "Banyak yang sudah terjadi, love. Akan memakan banyak waktu jika kuceritakan padamu semuanya".

"kalau begitu ceritakan dari sekarang.", balas Junsu seraya tersenyum lembut ke arah laki-laki yang selalu mengisi mimpinya tiap malam. Changmin menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Junsu lalu mencium tangan mereka yang bertaut itu dengan khidmat.

"Anything for you, love."

"Hmm.. Tanganku sakit Min."

**oOo FIN oOo**

How was that? This fic take a long time. More that i thought before :((

Shiny tidak bisa membuat banyak fic karena banyaknya penelitian yang sedang shiny lakukan. Maaf. Sekedar bertanya, apakah ada salah satu diantara reader yang ngambil K3 atau occupational health and safety sebagai majornya?


End file.
